Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to seats for commercial aircraft and more particular, but not by way of limitation, to a unitary seat back assembly formed via homogenous chemical bonding of thermoplastic components.
History of the Related Art
In the commercial aircraft industry, weight and safety are important issues. Even non-structural and non-critical elements like a seat back on a commercial aircraft are designed with these issues in mind. For example, a weight savings on each seat back can add up to significant weight savings for the aircraft as a whole due, in no small part to the large number of seats. The weight saving in turn may reduce then fuel expenditure and provide a cost savings. In the specific case of seat backs, any such weight reduction must not adversely affect strength. Typically, governmental rules and regulations specify strength requirements for aircraft elements, and at the very least, strength issues may impact durability and expected lifespan of an element, such as a seat back. Cost is also a driving factor in the commercial aircraft industry, so low-cost manufacturing techniques may be important as well. Disclosed embodiments herein relate to improved seat-back embodiments that may address one or more of these issues.